Cap 1 Mi Nueva Casa
by lucy.abadeer
Summary: Una Historia Confusa y Algo Conflictiva... Pero El Amor... Sobrepasa eso!


Cap.1 Mi Nueva casa  
Nota De La Autora: _**Los Personajes Presentados Aquí No Son Míos Son De Quien Los Haya Inventado xD**_

_**En Tanto, Tome Varias Ideas De Otro Fanfiction Le Agradesco ya Que Gracias a Esa Persona Me Motive a Inventar Algo….. Como Eso… Espero Que Les Guste!**_

Todo aquel que lee, deja en un cajon de sus recuerdos una anecdota mas para su existir.

?: AWWWWWWW! *se levanta con mucha flojera y con su cabello algo alborotado* ahhh… un nuevo día…. Una nueva vida…. Hehehe! *muy animada se levanta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro*

Esa chica se había mudado…. Estaba feliz ya que cuando era pequeña sus padres le habían prometido que cuando cumpliera 180 años se iría a vivir sola… hahahahahahaha! Y han de pensar: ''180 años ?! Como es que sigue siendo joven ?!'' Es simple, nuestra historia no está basada en una chica común y corriente… nuestra historia está basada en La Reina De Los Vampiros… Marceline Abadeer…

Marceline: *se mete al baño y se enjuaga la cara* hehehehe.. Reluciente…! Hora del baño…! *sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa le abre a la llave del agua y lentamente se quita su ropa para al final meterse a bañar*

La sorpresa era…. que la chica…. No era como el típico vampiro chupa sangre….la chica se abstenía de dicho alimento, se alimentaba únicamente del color rojo….

Marceline: *al terminar se enreda una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y escucha el sonido del timbre* ya voy! *Sin tomarle mucha importancia bajo las escaleras semi desnuda solo con la toalla enredada, pero escucho el timbre de nuevo* ya voy, ya voy! *Ya algo molesta por el timbre, llego a la puerta y la abrió* que..?!

?: Disculpe… señorita… estoy acá abajo… *sacudiendo sus pequeñas manos*

Marceline: *baja su vista al suelo y sonríe intentando no reírse a gritos* … que necesitas amiguito…? *lo mira y sin soportar mucho, ríe* hahahahahaha! Eres tan pequeño y lo más gracioso eres que eres una maldita menta…! Hahahahahaha! *poniendo una mano en su estomago*

Mentita: me llamo Mentita.. *la mira sonriendo* y vengo por ordenes de la  
Princesa Del Reino De Dulce… la Princesa se ha tomado la molestia de invitarla a el gran baile de mascaras que se llevara a cabo hoy en la noche, la Princesa la espera gustosa en el baile…. *con eso ultimo dicho se despide y se aleja de la casa*

Marceline: uhhhmmm…. Un baile… *sonríe ampliamente* será un gusto ir.. *diciéndose a sí misma*

Nuestra pequeña Reina no era de mucha elegancia….. y como.. Casi siempre la confundía como a un chico… no era de esperarse que se disfrazaría de un Rey, ella siempre fue muy bromista así que no le molestaba el hecho de vestirse como a un chico…

/ Ya En La Noche, Cercas De Las 8:30 P.M. /

Marceline: *ya vestida como un chico, se miraba muy atractiva de todos modos* me miro bien.. hehehe! Soy todo un Don Juan… hahahahahaha! *Sonriendo se recoge su larga cabellera y se pone una peluca de pelo corto* mucho mejor! Hehehe…. Ahora.. Mi mascara… *se pone una máscara de un especie de zorro* y el toque final….. Mi nombre… uhhhmmm.. Como podría ser…. *pensando levanta su dedo índice en forma de una gran idea* Marshall Lee! He… listo… *apago las luces de su casa y se fue directo al castillo*

No era de esperarse que se perdería… hahaha.. no era muy buena siguiendo instrucciones… y menos si provienen de una carta…

/ Después De 30 Minutos Llego /

Marshall(Marceline): *al llegar a la gran entrada se sorprendió, nunca había visto una así de grande se acerco a un guardia que atendía la puerta para que pasaran* soy Marshall Lee.. y he venido por el gran baile de mascaras.. *sonrie con mucho atractivo*

Guardia: Adelante Señor Marshall… *abre la gran puerta con lentitud*

Marshall: waaaoooo! *emocionado entra lentamente mirando todo*

No era de esperarse que ''El Rey'' capturaría las miradas de muchos.. Es atractiva y hermosa… y era mucho más atractiva de chico…

Marshall: *lo primero que fue a ver fueron los bocadillos con detalles rojos* ahhhh.. Yo quiero… *casi babeando pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos al escuchar unas trompetas anunciando algo*

Mentita: *sale detrás de una cortina roja* Queridos invitados… es un gran honor poder presentar a nuestra Princesa…. La Princesa bubblegum..! *sonriendo, las cortinas se abren mostrando a una chica muy atractiva que solamente llevaba un vestido hermoso color rosa y su cabello suelto su hermoso cabello y claramente llevaba una máscara de un gato*

Marshall: *se sonroja al mirarla y se pierde locamente en sus ojos rosa fuerte* qu-que be-bella…. *algo atontado camina a ella con lentitud*

Bubblegum: *al ver a un chico acercarse a ella no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando, pero al llegar a el de más cerca, se sonrojo por sus ojos rojos y se detuvo frente a él*

Marshall: me permitiría esta pieza princesa…? *Sonriendo con algo de timidez y ofreciéndole su mano, la mira*

Bubblegum: pe-pero… no ha sonado… ni-ninguna canción..? co-como planea hacerlo…? * Lo mira y sonríe sonrojándose más por sus modales*

Marshall: de verdad..? *Al decir eso ultimo, unos músicos llegan y tocan una bella canción de violín, lenta y relajada* hahaha… *sonríe* bailara conmigo…?

Bubblegum: co-como lo su-supiste..? *algo sorprendida* no me di-digas que eres… *antes de terminar algo la jala*

Marshall: *sonríe jalándola de la mano y caminando a la pista para bailar*  
bien…. Vamos… *la toma de la cintura acercándola un poco a su cuerpo y con su mano toma la de ella* es fácil… sabe bailar verdad Princesa..? *la mira a los ojos*

Los Vampiros pueden ver el presente si lo desean…. Pero es gran problema para él, puesto que el solo puede cuando está feliz…. Las personas por lo regular se dan cuenta por eso… cuando alguien le dice algo que pasara y después pasa.. Inmediatamente piensan que es un vampiro

Bubblegum: claro que si… quien me crees..? *lo mira sonrojándose mucho mas por la distancia a la que están* el problema... Es que no sé bailar... De ese tipo de música…

Marshall: no será un problema…. *sonriendo mueve un pie atrás y adelante* es fácil… sigue mis pasos…

Bubblegum: bi-bien… *sonrojada mira a sus pies, mueve un pie atrás y adelante* l-lo estoy haciendo… *sonriendo lo mira*

Marshall: lo está logrando Princesa… ahora… *la suelta de la cintura y le da una vuelta sonriendo* le han dicho que es una excelente bailarina…? *la mira*

Bubblegum: no... No muy seguido…*lo mira sonriendo*

Marshall: me alegro…. *sonríe sin dejar de bailar*

No era de esperarse.. Estaban bailando excelentemente bien… y ellos atrajeron mucho las miradas… pero lo que más le impresionaba a los invitados era que la Princesa cedió a bailar con ese misterioso ''hombre''…. Desde la última vez que le rompieron el corazón, nunca volvió a creer en un hombre….. Pero.. lo más raro era.. Que desde ese momento… nunca le volvieron a atraer los hombres… solo las mujeres

Bubblegum: alegrarte… porque..? *le sigue los pasos a su ritmo y sonríe*

Marshall: nada mas decía… *la mira y al terminar la canción, la inclina un poco hacia el suelo y el también se inclina sosteniéndola con sus brazos* hehe… *quedando a una distancia tan corta de sus labios que esta sentían su respiración*

Ese Movimiento provoco que muchos espectadores balbucearan cosas como: ''serán novios en secreto'' ''acaso a la Princesa le gusta el chico'' ''que bonita pareja''

Bubblegum: *se sonroja y lo mira a los ojos* fue.. un placer.. Ha-haber podido bailar.. co-contigo…. Me podría decir su nombre caballero..?

Marshall: soy Marshall… Marshall Lee a sus servicios.. *sonríe y la levanta levemente del suelo* fue una bella noche al poder estar con usted Princesa… me despido…. *la suelta lentamente y le da la espalda*

Bubblegum: *mirándolo lo toma del brazo* qué-quédate un rato…. *sonrojada* por favor… Marshall…

Marshall: Princesa…. Yo… muchas gracias pero tengo que irme.. Ya es tarde….. *la mira algo sonrojado* de verdad.. Gracias por invitarme a este bello baile….. *Toma su mano y se la besa*

Bubblegum: bueno… al menos… déjame acompañarte a la puerta…? *lo mira aun sonrojada pero sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro*

Marshall: por mi… está bien Princesa…. *sonríe caminando con ella de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta se detiene y la mira* bien… muchas gracias de nuevo….

Bubblegum: no hay porque…. *sonríe levemente sonrojada, mira a los guardias* pueden retirarse…

Guardias: si Princesa… *los dos guardias que estaban ahí se alejaron de la puerta y se fueron a descansar*

Marshall: ahora… estamos completamente solos Princesa…. Acaso no intentaran raptarla sin sus guardias..? *la mira sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa era muy cautivadora*

Bubblegum: lo dudo… pero los retire… para poder hacer esto…. *se sonroja demasiado y se acerca a sus labios a una distancia muy corta*

Marshall: Pri-Princesa…. *sonrojado se olvida rápidamente de todo lo que lo rodea y la abraza por la cintura, para al final besarla apasionadamente*

Bubblegum: *sonrojada lo abraza por el cuello, siguiéndole el beso*  
- Pensamiento: Qu-Que rayos hago! - *se aleja de golpe de él* y-yo lo siento! *muy sonrojada*

Marshall: N-No Princesa.. Fu-Fue mi culpa! *Sonrojado, la mira intentando convencerla*

Bubblugum: Guardias! Llévense a este chico! *señalándolo con mucha tristeza en sus ojos eh intentando no llorar lo mira y susurra* Lo…. Siento…..

Guardia General: Llévense a este patán! *Agarrándolo de los brazos se lo llevan arrastrando*

Marshall: No! Princesa! Déjeme explicarle! *Intentando zafarse pero sin obtener resultados, quería llorar pero… no podía*

Guardia General: Cállate! No hay nada que explicar! *llegan a la puerta de entrada del reino, lo lanzan al suelo y cierran las puertas*

Marshall: Pri-Princesa…. Esto no se va a quedar así! *se levanta y golpea la puerta con toda sus fuerzas* abran la maldita puerta!

No pudo hacer mas….. Ella ya había desarrollado un sentimiento muy en el fondo…. Pero… como nuestra chica.. era un vampiro recordó que podía volar.

Marshall: Esto se tendrá que solucionar… *se elevo en los cielos lo más alto que pudo para no ser visible entre los guardias*

Guardia General: Cuiden las puertas de reino! Y sobre todo protejan la puerta del cuarto de la princesa! *Señalando la una torre grande*

Guardias: Si señor! *se encaminaron a la gran torre*

Marshall: Bingo! *sonríe ampliamente, pero muy en el fondo no podía olvidar ese beso mientras se dirigía volando a la torre*

/ Después De Unos Cuantos Minutos /

Marshall: por fin! *se asomo por la ventana y vio reposando a la bella princesa en sus sabanas* bella….. *se adentro al oscuro cuarto y se acomodo frente a ella para poder ver su cara*

La Princesa llevaba tiempo llorando… pero al parecer se había quedado dormida… se notaba a distancia ya que en sus ojos había unas ojeras muy notables

Marshall: Princesa…. *la miro con mucho cariño pero, algo le llamo la curiosidad* no lo había notado… pero tu piel es rosada….. *sonrió y se acerco a su mejilla y le lamio con lentitud* eres tan dulce….

Bubblegum: *sintió algo mojado en su mejilla pero no le tomo importancia hasta que lo volvió a sentir* ZZZzzzZzzz…. Awwwww… *bostezo y al abrir sus ojos se sonroja demasiado* Kyaaaa! Como llegaste aquí!

Marshall: shhhh! *le tapo rápidamente la boca* no hagas ruido Princesa…. *mirándola con sus ojos tan cautivadores*

Guardia: Princesa, está bien?! *detrás de la puerta*

Marshall: di que si….. *mirándola le besa el cuello con lentitud*

Bubblegum: S-Si… *muy sonrojada mira de reojo a Marshall* De-Detente…. Ahhhh….. *emitió un pequeño gemido sonrojándose mucho mas*

Marshall: hehe….. *sonríe y le empieza a lamer* es tan dulce Princesa….. *se aleja de ella y la mira* hahaha… bueno… solo quería disculparme por lo de antes y-

Bubbulegum: *lo interrumpió pero, no como debería, si no que con un hermoso beso acostándolo en la cama y empieza a hablar sin dejar de besarlo* no.. Tienes.. qu-que di-disculparte…..

Marshall: *se sonroja un poco y le sigue el beso, se separa lentamente de ella y la mira* Princesa… le puedo preguntar algo..?

Bubblegum: s-si….. *lo mira muy sonrojada* que sucede Marshall…?

Marshall: que haría…. Si por ejemplo yo le dijera… que yo soy una mujer..? *la mira seriamente a los ojos y tomándola de la mano* me odiaría…?

Bubblegum: no… no lo haría… de echo me agradaría ya que… pues veras a mí me gustan las mujeres.. Pero no se…. Porque me atraes mucho…por que la pregunta…? *lo mira sonrojada*

Marshall: pues…. *se quita su máscara y la peluca soltando su largo cabello* yo soy una mujer… lo siento… no debí haberla engañado…. *junta sus manos y se inclina un poco ante ella* perdón….

Bubblegum: *sonríe y le levanta el rostro haciendo que la mire a los ojos* no tengo que perdonarte… tu me gustas demasiado… *la besa acostándola de nuevo en la cama*

Marceline(Marshall): *se sorprende ante tal beso pero sin pensarlo, la besa, abrazándola y lentamente se quita su chaleco negro sin dejar de besarla*  
m-mi Pri-Princesa…..

Bubblegum: *sonrojada, sonríe y le muerde el labio inferior alejándose* mi primer día con una desconocida y… ya voy a hacerlo… hahahaha que irónico… *mirándola*

Marceline: Descuida…. Yo te hare sentirte especial.. Más de lo que ya eres…. *sonriendo le besa el cuello con lujuria deslizando una de sus manos por debajo del pequeño short de la Princesa*

Bubblegum: Ahhh! *de sus labios sale un gemido algo fuerte y muy sonrojada la mira de reojo*

Guardia General: *sube las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la Princesa y toca la puerta* Princesa! Está bien..? Escucho sonidos muy extraños..?

Marceline: *sonríe maliciosamente y le lame el cuello con lentitud, mordiéndole de poco a poco* hehe….

Bubblegum: Ahhhhh! *Se sonroja mucho mas* s-si es-estoy bi-bien! Ahhh! *Muy sonrojada*

Guardia General: Princesa! *Abre la puerta fuertemente y la mira solo a ella* porque… se mira algo agotada… que sucede?! *mirándola*

Antes de que el guardia abriera la puerta, Marceline, Desapareció con su poder de invisibilidad rara vez lo usa pero esa vez… era de que tenía que usarse aunque no quisiera.

Marceline: *invisible se pone detrás de guardia y lo jala a la puerta* hahahaha! Salte de aquí! Yo secuestrare a la Princesa!

Guardia General: Suéltame! *Intentando zafarse lo lanzan a fuera del cuarto y cierran la puerta* déjame entrar! *Golpea la puerta*

Bubblegum: hahaha lo decías jugando verdad..? Eso de ''secuestrarme''? *Buscándola entre la oscuridad*

Marceline: si, jugando… hahaha… *aparece frente a ella y la carga en su espalda* vamos! *Se asoma por la ventana* agárrate Princesa…. *sonríe mirándola*

Bubblegum: Qu-Que planeas hacer?! *Nerviosa, se sostiene de su cuello* no tienes en mente lanzarte al vacio cierto?!

Marceline: hahahaha…. Como adivinaste…? *se lanza al suelo sonriendo*

Bubblegum: Waaaaaaa! *muy asustada* Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño! *con los ojos cerrados y apretando sus parpados lo mas que puede*

Guardia General: *tumba la puerta y la empieza a buscar para al último asomarse por la ventana* PRINCESA! *Algo enojado*

Marceline: Baahhh! Al rato la traigo! No será mucho! *Sonríe alejándose*

Guardia General: Vuelve acá! *Muy enojado*

Marceline: No seas asi! *sonriendo desaparece entre la oscuridad*

Bubblegum: Mar-Marshall…. Ba-Bájame! *Muy asustada* le tengo miedo a las alturas! *Moviéndose*

Marceline: dime Marceline y waaa! Deja de moverte! Si no así, si te vas a caer! *sosteniéndola lo más fuerte que puede*

Bubblegum: bajame, bajame, bajame! *casi llorando y rogándole*

Marceline: abre los ojos! Te encantara la vista! *sosteniéndola y casi soltándola* te quedaras con la boca abierta!

Bubblegum: no, no, no, no, no,! *muy asustada, se sostiene lo más fuerte que puede de ella* No tengo una buena experiencia!

/ Flashback: Hace 9 Años /

Bubblegum: que lindo pajarito! *muy feliz mientras observaba el pájaro*

El maldito pájaro media como 8 metros! Quien va a creer que esa monstruosidad es linda, y para acabarla súper gigante!

Bubblegum: hehehehe que bonito… *sonrie*

bueno a ella no le agrado después de unos cuantos minutos por que digamos que…. El pájaro la cargo en sus garras y la elevo muy alto… el pájaro la soltó como a unos 400 metros de altura y ella casi moría! Solo tuvo la suerte de haber caído arriba de un guardia, desde ese entonces… le tuvo miedo a las alturas….

/ Fin Flashback /

Marceline: Confia en mi…. *con una voz suave y lenta la mira*

Bubblegum: Ma-Marceline….. *Se sonroja por su voz y lentamente abre los ojos, y lo primero que mira es el suelo* AHHHHHH! *Los cierra de nuevo y mucho más asustada que antes la sujeta más fuerte*

Marceline: ahhhh! Yo estoy aquí contigo! Y yo no voy a dejar que caigas al suelo….! NUNCA TE DEJARE CAER! Y SI CAES, CAERE CONTIGO! LO PROMETO! *muy feliz de lo que prometió sonríe* solo… abre tus bellos ojos…. *suavizando su voz*

Bubblegum: b-bien… *muy asustada mira de nuevo al suelo pero esta vez solo cerró los ojos sin hacer escándalo* ba-bajame….

Marceline: mírame a los ojos…. *la mira sonriendo esperando a que ella abriera sus delicados parpados*

Bubblegum: *asustada lentamente abre los ojos mirándola fijamente y sonrie con miedo y nerviosismo* ya los abrí… a-ahora bájame…..

Marceline: ahora quiero… que mires al cielo… *sonriendo con seguridad y aun con ella en brazos mira al cielo*

Bubblegum: *al ver la acción de esta mira también hacia el bello azul oscuro que se refractaba en el cielo* Das ist schön…

Marceline: Bien ya entendí, no te gusto pero tampoco me insultes… *mira a otro lado*

Bubblegum: lo que quise decir fue…. ''Esto es hermoso'' *la mira sonriendo pues nunca se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo* te-tengo que decirte algo…. Marceline…..

Que Sera Lo Que Quiere Decirle?  
Ustedes Que Creen…?  
En El Proximo Capitulo: No Te Alejes, Todo Fue Un Accidente


End file.
